Sampling circuits can be used in integrated circuits for various purposes. For example, a sampling circuit may be used in an analog to digital converter (ADC) module. The sampling circuit may acquire an analog value, and hold the analog value for other portions of the ADC module to convert the analog value to a digital value. Generally, a sampling circuit may introduce sampling distortions due to various non-idealities, such as variable on-resistance, channel charge depletion, sampling aperture jitter, clock feed-through, data feed-through, and the like. The sampling distortions may affect, for example, a resolution of the ADC module.